


Hold onto me

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Fucked Up, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicidal Ideation, War, like really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank Anderson isn't a good man.They're living through a civil war and Hank isn't really suprised that Connor doesn't want to anymore.





	Hold onto me

“I'm whatever you want me to be.”  
These words echo in his mind all day long.  
There's so many things he wants Connor to be, so many things he shouldn't want.  
But Hank is long done pretending he's a good person.  
He might used to be one, a long time ago.  
Now, he's just broken. 

Sometimes he looks in Connor's eyes and sees things there that weren't before. Sees him struggle. Sees him hesitate just a little bit. They're slithering into dangerous territory and Hank should stop.  
He can't. 

They're two broken people clinging to each other as if they could save one another.  
Hank knows that will never work.  
But Connor offers him the world, if he wants it, and Hank is too selfish not to take it.

He buries his hand into his face and kisses him senseless.  
He throws Connor against the living room wall and the way the Android looks at him makes him almost come undone. 

Connor tastes like silicone and metal and feels more unreal than human.  
Maybe that's exactly what he needs.  
Sometimes, he can forget, if these eyes don't look at him worried like that.

They're in the middle of a war and neither of them seems to choose a side.  
Androids and humans have been dying and all Hank can think about is Connor in his arms.

He rips open his shirt and throws it somewhere across the room.  
Hank lets his hands wander over Connor’s chest.  
Touching Connor's skin is wonderful and he can't get enough.  
It's like a drug he can't quit, flowing through his bloodstream.

The sound of Connor moaning in his ear.  
The feeling of Connor grinding against him.  
Hank wants more, more, more.

He gets Connor out of his pants and underwear.  
Lets Connor strip him of his own clothing as well.  
And then he throws him onto the ground.

Hank doesn't take a long time preparing Connor.  
Today, he needs this to be rough. Needs it to be something that can take his mind of all the horror he has seen. This world is burning and he just wants to forget.

He presses one finger into Connor, two, fast and hurried.  
Connor whines and moans.  
He replaces his fingers with his cock, drifting into Connor in one swift motion. 

The Android looks him into the eyes.

“Hank, I - I don't wanna do this anymore”, Connor mumbles.  
Hank knows instantly what he means.  
He isn't even surprised.  
If he were in Connor’s place, he would have barely made it this far.  
And even so, it was getting tiring.

“What do you need me to do?”, he asks, for once turning it around.  
Connor lets his skin fade away, to reveal his thirium pump.  
“Take it out”, he begs.  
Hank looks at him.

A stupid selfish part of him, or maybe it's even the good part - he can't tell anymore - wants to say no.  
But instead he nods, thrusting into the Android underneath him.  
Hank caresses the thirium pump with his fingers.  
He leans down to kiss Connor.

“Okay, if I do this with you?”, he asks, as if he's asking to go on a road trip with him, instead of getting killed by him.

Although, in the the current craziness of their world, it doesn't even seem all to weird.  
Connor smiles, something between worried and relieved at the same time.  
“How?”, he asks.  
Hank guides the Android’s hands around his neck.  
Connor nods. 

Hank keeps thrusting into Connor, who moans and shivers underneath him.  
He gently removes the thirium pump from Connor’s chest.  
Connor smiles at him.  
He comes inside Connor in the same moment as he feels the Android squeeze his hands around his throat.  
He struggles for breath.  
It doesn't take long for him to fall unconscious.  
Hank dies, lying on top of Connor.  
Connor dies, holding the man in his arms.  
Feeling more content than he has ever been.


End file.
